


Three facts about Asakura Takeshi

by riverbanks



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Gen, N Things, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/pseuds/riverbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't feel anything for his victims. He didn't want to know them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three facts about Asakura Takeshi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/gifts).



1.  
Asakura prided himself in not being one of those creeps who killed for some kind of perverted pleasure. He didn't carefully choose a prey, stalk them, learn their habits, prepare his attack for days, months in advance. He just picked the first one on his way when he felt like having some fun. And he usually didn't mean to kill them, it's not like he got off of his victim's pain or anything weird like that. It was just fun, he was just playing a bit, releasing some steam - and sometimes they just died on him, the weak little fuckers. He hated when that happened, because then it was over, and he usually wasn't nearly done yet.

He never knew who Saito Yuichi or Kirishima Misako were. And if he'd known, he wouldn't have cared anyway. He didn't feel anything for his victims. He didn't want to know them. His first time in prison, when he could still interact with other inmates, he'd met some creepers who could tell from memory the names of every single person they'd done, describe their faces, sometimes even details of their lives. Asakura didn't care about any of that. He didn't see the point, it didn't make any difference to him. Sometimes he'd get some angry letter from some angry parent -and later on he'd have some angry Riders bitching at him about some people he didn't remember-, or he'd see himself in the news and they'd show his victims and tell some sob story about them, and Asakura would stare blankly at the TV, hardly recognizing any of those faces. He'd think, who cares about that crap anyway, and ask to go back to his cell. At least there he didn't have to hear old Yamamoto's story about whatshisname and whatsherface for the thousandth time again.

2.  
Letting Venosnaker eat his brother was a rush. Not that Asakura had anything in particular against the guy - he just wanted to finish what he'd started. He'd done the rest of his family in, leaving this one out felt like leaving his work unfinished, like painting only half of a wall. It wasn't some stupid obsession on his mind all the time, but it nagged at the back of his head every now and then, when he closed his eyes and saw the picture of his father's face contorted in pain, his mother's eyes red with tears, still wanting to believe in him until the end - and then nothing. The last piece, the cute little brother who got away, he would have to take care of that some time. Eventually.

But then the dumb bitch reporter came, and Asakura didn't even have to try. She did all the hard work for him, and let it not be said Asakura Takeshi was an ungrateful man - he appreciated her effort. Enough that he even decided to let her live in exchange for the favor. She was cute in her feisty, catty way, and he would have just loved to beat the cute out of her. He was sure she would've put up one hell of a fight, and those were the ones he liked the most. But she'd done her part, and because of her, Asakura had finally been able to finish his first piece. And even funnier than it would have been to watch her fight him until her last breath, was the look in hers and Kido's faces when his brother disappeared behind the glass. Yeah, that had been a real winner.

Reiko's only saving grace that day was that Asakura never knew that the whole time their adventure had lasted, he'd had right there in his hands Kitaoka's little darling. Screw his brother, he could catch that guy any time. But catching Kitaoka by the balls like this -where it would break him the most- now that would have been a real masterpiece.

3.  
The only time in his life Asakura could say for sure he'd felt pleasure in killing someone -real, legitimate pleasure, a warm feeling that grew inside his chest, made his lungs tight and clenched at his throat until he had to let it out in bright laughter that echoed through the warehouse and rang back into his ears as the beautiful sound of victory, at last- was when he finally, _finally_ killed Kitaoka.

That was also the first time in his life that Asakura felt real, pure unadultured anger - a burning rage that scorched through his chest, ripping through him like he'd been torn in half with a chainsaw, seeping through his every pore until it had no place to go but to burst out of him in a scream that was more beast than human.

Kitaoka had won.

The moment this notion settled in his mind, Asakura finally snapped. He didn't care about this Rider war anymore. He didn't care about anything anymore. He wasn't Asakura anymore, he was strenght and fury, a hurricane that would destroy everything, until he destroyed himself. He would take this world and crush it in the palm of his hand.

And he would go down with a smile.


End file.
